


【DV】无能怒火

by FindEmerald



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22385008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FindEmerald/pseuds/FindEmerald
Summary: 新年快乐
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 4





	【DV】无能怒火

循环  
  
“如果那天，我们双方处境对调…我们之间的命运是否会有所不同？我会不会过着你的生活，而你会不会走我的老路？”经妮可改造后的阎魔刀没入身体，当但丁的意识坠落进无尽的黑暗后有那么一瞬间，他的脑海里浮现出这句话。但丁没想到维吉尔独处时自言自语的时候，竟然考虑的是这个问题。在尼禄赶来之前，在但丁亲自了结这场纠缠多年的兄弟之争前，不小心让但丁得知自己的兄长一直以来竟被过往束缚着止步不前有些意外。“我想不会有什么太大的不同，顺便，把阎魔刀给我。”他记得当时就是这么吊儿郎当的回复了维吉尔，然后是没有悬念的战斗，再然后就是…尼禄赶来了？但丁感到心口一阵疼痛，潜意识里拒绝回想后面发生的事情，他只用记得自己的目的，他必须醒来。  
当但丁再次醒来时，映入眼帘的是老旧毫无生气的DMC事务所，他揉了揉疼的炸裂的脑袋，胸口闷痛着，全身也像经历过碾压一般，艰难的坐了起来稍适休憩。经过短暂的恢复后，但丁起身走到反光的玻璃前。在内心称赞起妮可，这个年轻的天才对于武器的改装与创造确实很有天赋，玻璃中映照出一张自己熟悉又陌生的年轻面孔，依旧穿着但丁喜爱的标志性红色风衣，只是整个胸膛和腹部都和空气做着亲密接触。  
“处境对调…是吗？”但丁带上了自己武器走出事务所，不过他还需要确认一件事，回头看了眼破旧的房屋，这是他的事务所，却又不是他熟悉的那个。至少尼禄在的时候，他的事务所不会这样破烂又死气沉沉。“放心吧，维吉尔，这次会满足你的愿望的。”  
  
  
维吉尔感觉自己仿佛身处一片赤色的炼狱，一时间难以接受平时安静祥和的家园，怎么会在一瞬间变成火焰和浓烟的地狱。只是手心传来的温度，告诉他，这一切是真的。但丁正拽着维吉尔狂奔，试图找到逃生的出口。突然，伴随着“咔哒”一声，跑在前面但丁摔倒在地，维吉尔由于被但丁牵着的缘故也跪跌在但丁面前。大火的肆虐，走廊部分木质地板被灼烧的发脆，但丁的脚不幸踩空卡在了其中。维吉尔见但丁满头大汗的尝试拔出来都以失败告终，“你先去找母亲，我刚刚听到她声音了，应该就在附近！”但丁的声音十分焦急，炙热的气流和肉眼可见的赤红火焰，都在提醒着维吉尔现在可不是发呆的时候。就在他起身准备朝着母亲声音的位置跑去时，但丁又突然抓住了维吉尔的手腕，问道“你还会回来的，对吗？”  
维吉尔看到但丁的脸被火光映的发亮，他的眼珠里也倒映着红色的火焰。维吉尔盯着但丁的眼睛，没有说话只是失神的点了点头。但丁松开了维吉尔后，维吉尔便朝着母亲的声音跑去。“母亲，我在这”走廊尽头的拐角，维吉尔看到了慌张的Eva，着急的母亲紧紧的抱住了他，“谢天谢地！孩子，我们得快点逃出这儿，你知道但丁在哪吗，维吉尔？”但丁？维吉尔从Eva的口中听到这个名字，突然感到恶心，仿佛有什么东西一直挤压着心脏，压迫着胃部，一阵莫名的嫉妒突然席卷过来包裹着他，母亲？嫉妒？维吉尔能感觉到还有些别的情绪，那些此刻莫名涌出的情绪毫无来由的抽打着维吉尔。“我不清楚”维吉尔用一种连自己都感到陌生的声音冷漠的回复着Eva。正当Eva还想继续追问时，维吉尔身后的走廊发出坍塌的声响，她赶忙抱起维吉尔冲出了大门，把维吉尔安置在没有火势波及到的屋宅外后，EVA轻轻安抚着维吉尔的头，“在这等我，我得去把但丁找到。”维吉尔目送着Eva转身又冲进了火场，天空中也突然下起了大雨，火红色笼罩的房屋渐渐被大雨浇灭，在晨光中变成深橙色，又在维吉尔的注视下彻底变成了一堆碳黑。维吉尔只觉得眼前的黑逐渐扩散，直到把他整个人都覆盖掉，让他感觉不到自己，感觉不到时间的流逝。  
“醒醒，你不能老是在这里睡着…”维吉尔困倦的睁开了眼，眼前的黑已经被白色替换，他看到尼禄蹲在地上低着头清理着东倒西歪的酒瓶，白色的脑袋随着身体的动作一晃一晃。做完这一切之后，尼禄又试图搀扶起烂醉的维吉尔，带着摇摇晃晃的维吉尔回到他自己的卧室。  
“你最近回来的很晚。”  
“是吗？我都不知道我们家什么时候起有门禁时间了？”  
维吉尔不想反驳尼禄的嘲讽，对于管教孩子，如果成为合格的父亲这回事，他似乎没有什么发言权。他闭起双眼不准备再说话了，尼禄把他安置在柔软的床铺上，替他脱掉鞋子，盖上被子后便轻轻的关上门离开了，四周又恢复到死一样的沉寂和无边无际的黑。  
维吉尔揉着太阳穴缓解脑部的钝痛，尼禄一直都是个懂事又叛逆的孩子。虽然这两个词组合在一起很矛盾，但事实如此。那个女人离开前，尼禄都还是个听话的孩子，即使明白自己有个一直活在过去的老爸，还有为此心碎伤心的母亲。尼禄依旧努力扮演好一个乖巧乐观的小孩，不给这个脆弱的家庭增添更多其他的问题。然而即使如此，那个女人还是离开了，尼禄仿佛早已知道会有这样的结局，伤心了几天之后，便和往常一样生活，只是他再也不用为了营造一个幸福家庭的假象而故作乖巧了。维吉尔侧身，黑暗中他瞥见了床头本不属于他的项链，对啊，叛逆的尼禄总是会让他想起那个人，他的亲兄弟。这次，疼痛转移到了胸口，他不该想起来的。维吉尔意识到自己不能继续想下去，除非他想让自己彻底坏掉。也许，明天应该尝试弄清楚尼禄晚归的原因，维吉尔这么想着便沉睡过去。  
  
  
DMC酒吧内。  
尼禄放学后匆匆赶往兼职的酒吧，可惜在校门口遇到了一点麻烦。当他气喘吁吁的冲进酒吧时，就听到老板带着笑意的调侃。  
“你迟到了，小子。是有小姑娘在校门口拦着你给你递情书吗？”  
可惜时间还早，酒吧没有正式开始营业，不然那些老顾客听到但丁口无遮拦的调侃后开始大笑，尼禄又会害羞的满脸通红。但丁突然觉得有些可惜。可尼禄却心虚的抬起手擦了擦鼻尖，“没有！”  
但丁眼尖的看到尼禄的手背上有些擦痕，停下了手中擦拭酒杯的工作，解开围裙从吧台走出来，一边靠近毫无防备的尼禄，一边说到“不是姑娘啊…那就是小伙咯？”尼禄疑惑的看着但丁，惊讶于这老家伙怎么能猜的这么准时，但丁一把抓住了尼禄手臂，钳制着把他推进了自己的办公室关上门。  
“臭老头你他妈…唔…”但丁把尼禄接下来骂骂咧咧的脏话全都堵了起来。突如其来的吻好像狂风来袭，瞬间卷走了尼禄所有的思绪。但丁有些粗暴的肆虐着尼禄的唇舌，他确实感到有些生气了『尼禄明明就是我的』，虽然剩余的机智告诉但丁这种想法简直像小朋友争夺心爱的玩具一样幼稚，可他更加无法接受有人觊觎他的宝贝。但丁一边加深着这个甘甜的吻，一边紧紧盯着尼禄，面色绯红的尼禄正紧闭着双眼，可轻轻颤抖着的白色睫毛仿佛在告诉但丁他有多喜欢和享受，小鬼就是小鬼，永远不会隐藏自己真实的情绪。『没错，他只能是我的』但丁突然又开始得意洋洋起来，转而擒着尼禄的下巴温柔的舔舐起尼禄柔软的嘴唇。另一只手也不闲着的悄悄解开了尼禄的衬衣，粗糙的大手摩挲着尼禄腰间光滑的肌肤。亲吻抚摸尼禄的感觉都让但丁感到无比的美好，如果不是听到尼禄抗议般的呻吟声，他几乎都要忘记结束这个吻。  
“所以这次又有几个坏小子想碰我可爱的男朋友呢？”但丁放开了捏住尼禄下巴的手，可嘴唇依旧恋恋不舍的挨着尼禄的问道。  
尼禄推开了但丁一点，好像只有这样才能好好呼吸似得，轻喘了一会儿。才开口说“两个菜鸡而已。”  
但丁松开了对尼禄的钳制，瞥了一眼尼禄敞开衬衣下白皙的皮肤，很好，没有受伤。这才转身从办公桌的抽屉里拿出了碘酒和棉签。拉着整理好衣服的尼禄坐到黑色皮质沙发上。开始熟练的替尼禄擦拭着手背上的擦伤，“真希望你能快点毕业，这样我们就能一起离开这里了。”  
“我不能离开这里…”但丁的动作停下了，默默地听着尼禄继续说，“我父亲的精神越来越不好了，他昨晚又在客厅喝醉了，我回来的时候看到他表情很痛苦似乎是在做什么不好的梦。”  
听到尼禄的话，但丁沉默了一阵过后又语重心长的对尼禄说，“孩子，听着，没有一个人能束缚另一个人一辈子。”  
“可他是我唯一的亲人了…”尼禄低着头小声嘟哝，惹得但丁一阵心疼，摸着尼禄的头决定不再继续这个话题。  
“看在你今天受伤的份上，早点回家吧，我会送你。”  
“但丁，我又不是什么豌豆公主，这种擦伤而已。我看你只是想方设法的给自己休假！”  
但丁一脸开心的默认了，搂住尼禄的肩膀，把他带出酒吧塞进了车里。  
  
维吉尔刚从沉睡中清醒过来时，就听到了恼人的敲门声。尼禄这孩子不会粗心到忘记带钥匙，只希望不要又是什么无聊的推销员。  
“好久不见，维吉尔。”  
维吉尔有一瞬间以为自己看到了幻觉，直到他看到尼禄低着头从书包里翻着钥匙走过来，嘴里还抱怨着，“但丁你在搞什么？我有钥匙，我父亲可能还在睡觉！”  
“但…但丁？真的是你吗？”维吉尔带着一丝期待问道。  
“你们…认识？”尼禄没想到但丁这种人竟然会认识自己的父亲，这样也好，省的给维吉尔解释了。  
“老朋友，”但丁回答着尼禄的疑问，“尼禄，不介意的话，你先去车里等我吧，我想我有些话要和你父亲谈谈。”  
“但丁，不介意的话，你可以开车滚蛋，因为这里是我家！”听到尼禄熟悉的讽刺，让但丁原本面对维吉尔沉重的心情稍微好了点。正想揶揄一下尼禄时，维吉尔却开口了。  
“尼禄你先去车上等等吧。”  
尼禄没有继续反抗，但在转身时故意撞了但丁，并给了他一个警告的眼神，回去了车上。  
但丁揉着肩膀走进房间，环顾了下四周，摆出了一副对尼禄生活的环境极为不满的表情。“嘿，老哥，我以前还以为你是个强迫症加洁癖呢。”  
“为什么你还活着？”  
“看到我还活着你应该高兴才对啊，”但丁继续用轻松的语气说到，“这样被你害死的人就少了一个，只有我们的母亲而已，怎么样？有没有感觉愧疚感少了一点？”  
维吉尔痛恨但丁这么轻描淡写的语调，冲过去一把揪住但丁的衣领，但他只是张了张嘴不知道说什么，他想解释那个时候他只是不懂事，他不知道自己为什么会那么说，想质问但丁这么多年既然活着为什么没有来找他？  
但丁抬起双手抓着维吉尔揪着衣领的手缓缓松开。维吉尔明显感到但丁的右手似乎没有温度，“你的右手怎么了？”  
“这个么？”但丁抬起右手挥动了一下，这时维吉尔才发现，这只手臂不同于正常手臂的灵活。“是义肢，那个时候我从走廊摔进了地下室，上面坍塌下来的东西把我的右手压废了。”  
“听着，维吉尔，这次我回来可不是玩什么寻找失散多年亲人的游戏。从那个时候起，我已经没有家人了，也不需要了。”  
“哦？是吗？那你找上尼禄又是什么意思？”维吉尔讥笑道。  
“尼禄…”但丁眷恋的看向窗外，车里的尼禄早已带上耳机边听着吵闹的摇滚乐边摆弄自己的手工作品，“尼禄，那是个意外。”维吉尔看着但丁的眼神里透露出来的温柔，那是他长久以来一直最想看到最想得到的东西。尼禄，确实是个意外。只有这件事上他赞同但丁，维吉尔贪婪的想象着如果没有尼禄，现在但丁是不是会用同样的温柔的眼神看着自己？  
“第一眼见到他，我就知道尼禄跟你大概有点什么关系，我本来应该避开他的，但…”但丁回过头看向维吉尔，又恢复成一脸严肃的样子，“但我从没把他当做家人看。”  
维吉尔听到但丁的话，低头轻笑了两下，“那是什么？朋友？恋人？…又或者是你但丁用来报复我的工具？”  
“维吉尔！你清醒点！”但丁暴怒抓住维吉尔的衣襟一把将他推到到了沙发上，随后又用略带同情的嗓音对他说，“尼禄他是你的儿子，他不是…”  
“我的儿子！对我来说，毫无意义！”维吉尔同样用力的推开了但丁。  
但丁盯着维吉尔，后退了两步，“我当时以为你只是个心胸狭隘的傻逼，现在才发现，原来你早就疯了啊我亲爱的哥哥。”  
“我今天来…本来只是想告诉你，你不必一直活在过去的阴影里，母亲当时选择救你出去随后再来找我，是她自己的选择，她也没有偏爱我们中任何一个。只是希望我们都能好好活着。不过，现在看来，你辜负了她的期望。”  
但丁无情的指责尖锐且准确，维吉尔只觉得呼吸愈发困难，“还有尼禄，不要怪那孩子，他不久也要成年了，那个时候我想带他走。别用这种眼神看我，这是你自己的选择不是吗？”  
“我从没有选择过任何事！”  
“可你不依旧活到了现在？”但丁搭上了维吉尔的肩膀，“无论是主动还是被动的。”  
维吉尔无法反驳，他感到他的一生好像都在无声中把身边的人一个个推开，那些明明都是他爱的，爱他的，都应该是属于他的才对，维吉尔感到自己仿佛在冰窖中一样寒冷又无助。  
“母亲留给我们俩的吊坠。我的那条还在你这吗？那个时候我们俩一起在医院昏迷着，我先醒了过来，得知母亲的死讯后就直接离开了。家里的财产应该是由你负责清点的吧，我也从没想过我们还能有再见面的一天，拿走这个和尼禄后，我不会再在你眼前出现了，维吉尔。”  
维吉尔没有回应但丁，转身走进了房间。母亲留给他们的项链，一直是维吉尔保存的最完好的东西，但丁的那条甚至依旧光鲜明亮，可以看出平时经常被人拿在手中欣赏，此时这条项链静静的躺在维吉尔的床头。维吉尔拉开了床头柜，一把银色的手枪和散落的几枚子弹放在一起。他摩挲着手枪上湛蓝的玫瑰，那是尼禄的作品，尼禄向来喜欢自己动手制作点什么。随后又平静的取出了三枚子弹，装进了枪膛，不知是因为走神还是别的什么原因，最后一枚子弹掉落进地板的缝隙间，维吉尔低头看进去，缝隙内的空间里似乎不止有一颗子弹，零零散散的散落了些许。但他此时已不想再思考任何问题，拿着但丁的项链走了出去。  
一进客厅，维吉尔就看到但丁又认真的看着窗外，但丁好像一秒钟都不愿意把视线从尼禄身上挪开一样。  
“但丁，老规矩，想要的话自己来拿。”维吉尔只能用这样的话来把但丁的注意力拉回到自己身上，并举起了那条项链。  
但丁回过头看到项链笑了笑，转身朝维吉尔走去。  
“砰！”的一声，划破了黑夜。维吉尔跪坐在但丁的尸体前，鲜红的血液浸红了地板，染红了维吉尔的双手。红色仍在不断的扩散，维吉尔甚至感觉余光中也都充斥满了跳跃的赤红，他呆滞的看着沾满但丁鲜血的双手，不去想任何事情，仿佛这一刻连时间的流逝都不存在了。  
这时，一只温暖的手抓住了他的手腕，维吉尔回过神来，赤红的火光刺眼得发疼。眼前是年幼但丁问他，“你还会回来的，对吗？”维吉尔看着盯着但丁的眼睛，仿佛有什么东西从脑海里抽离，但那些事是什么？他不知道。走廊拐角处母亲的呼喊声也变得真切起来，他没有说话只是对着但丁茫然的点了点头，然后起身向母亲的方向跑去…  
  
  
但丁翘着二郎腿，满意的看着尼禄在自己的事务所忙前忙后，这才是Devil may cry该有的样子，他愉悦的想着。  
“对了，小子，为了庆祝你搬来我的地盘，这个送你了。”但丁从办公桌的抽屉里拿出一个东西随手扔给尼禄。  
尼禄用鬼手接住了但丁投掷过来的物品，似乎是一只蛇形的生物背着一颗散发着幽光圆球的摆件，“这是什么？额…这上面甚至还有血迹，好恶心但丁！”  
但丁眯起眼看了看，确实还有血迹，似乎是当时没有擦掉的。不过那个时候他也没有心情管那些细节，使用这种恶魔的玩意必须要趁被杀之人还没有完全断气时，完全浸泡在那人的血液里，才能把灵魂完全吸收进那个圆球。他还记得当时维吉尔用震惊的眼神看着自己，“是不相信我能杀了你？还是我真的会杀了你？老哥？”维吉尔愤怒的盯着但丁，有些感情也在眼神里逐渐死去。“我确实做了点弊，但这是最完美的解决办法，我认为。放心吧，我给你准备好了剧本，是你一直以来的心愿，祝你玩得高兴。”  
“我可以不要吗？”尼禄用可怜的声音把但丁拉回到现实。  
“老天！臭小子，当初你可为了这东西可跟我冷战了好久！”  
“我他妈根本就是第一次见到这玩意！”抓着这蛇形摆件的鬼手一闪一闪的，“不过这里面散发的魔力确实让我觉得很熟悉。”尼禄不解，“这球在动？”  
“嗯哼，在往上滑动，等滑到蛇头后又会滚回蛇尾的，”但丁坐正，抬起手指了指那个恶魔容器，“把他放到你床头吧小鬼，会在晚上给你讲睡前故事的。”  
尼禄撇撇嘴拿着东西上楼，没过一会又下来了，继续做着未完成的清扫工作。真听话，但丁更愉悦了。多亏了当初妮可的帮助，不然他可能再也不能像这样把尼禄牢牢攥在手心了，这小子有时死心眼到但丁没辙。“是不是除了他，你对周围其他的人和事都无所谓。”这是个肯定句，当时改造完阎魔刀兴奋的艺术家妮可冷不丁的冒出来这句话。但丁甚至都没必要回答，“你会让我再遇到他的对吧？我还有好多武器创意要在他身上实验！”  
“尼禄…那个，你对机械臂感兴趣吗？”  
“…我不太明白你在说什么。”  
“没什么。”这份人情但丁决定晚点再还给那个闹腾的女孩。 “我突然有点怀念你长头发的时候了，尼禄，那时还没看够。”  
“但丁！我不知道你现在连白天也会喝醉了！”尼禄彻底不耐烦的放下手中的活，“还是说你他妈是从哪个时空穿越过来的笨蛋但丁吗？不对，无论哪个时间段哪个时空也不可能有长发的我。”  
但丁摊了摊手，不置可否。起身走向尼禄，亲昵的搂住尼禄的肩膀把他往外面带，“先别管这些了，现在我们应该去酒吧吃点冰淇淋庆祝下。”  


  
开端。  
  
  
但丁也不记得自己多久没有见过尼禄了，自从他在Qliphoth上砍死了维吉尔拿回了阎魔刀之后……他还记得当时和他说话的语气和表情，那是他从来见过的，在但丁的印象里，尼禄总是会像只毛绒绒的小动物紧紧跟随着自己，用崇拜的天真的眼神看着自己，但丁从没想过那些伤人的话会从这可爱的小鬼口中说出。  
  
“但丁，你…杀了维吉尔？”  
  
尼禄是用魔人状态赶来的，但丁有一瞬间差点认不出来，不同于自己和维吉尔那样纯粹的恶魔模样，尼禄的魔人形态在但丁眼里简直像个小天使。但丁忍不住在心里吹起了口哨，这小子总是能让自己“性”趣盎然。就在但丁还想再多欣赏一秒魔人尼禄时，尼禄恢复了人类的模样，并用一种陌生的眼神看着自己。但丁走上前，拿着阎魔刀递到尼禄面前，“小子，这次保管好。”就在但丁等着尼禄的冷嘲热讽时，对方却异常的安静。“怎么了？”但丁伸出手想搭在尼禄肩上，自然的就像平时一样。可这一次，尼禄侧了侧身子躲开了但丁的手。冰冷并且难以置信的声音从尼禄那边传来，“但丁，你杀了维吉尔？你的亲哥哥？我的…父亲？”  
但丁回头望了下维吉尔尸体的方位，转头看向尼禄，摊摊手，“显而易见？”  
“但丁…”  
“先别管这儿了，这次委托可太麻烦了，我认为我们应该去酒吧吃点冰淇淋庆祝一下。”但丁粗鲁的打断尼禄的话，直觉告诉他，他并不想听到尼禄接下来的话。  
“但丁…你觉得我是恶魔吗？”  
“废话！你当然不…”  
“那么！从现在开始，你最好控制好自己的行为，如果有天有人找到我让我解决乱杀人的红色恶魔，我会毫不犹豫接下委托。”  
随后，尼禄在但丁视线里慢慢远去，消失。  
想到这里，但丁把手里还没喝完的酒瓶砸了出去，把自己当成杀人犯？这个混蛋小鬼！拜托！那个人把自己儿子的手砍了只是为了一把阎魔刀，他甚至都不在乎自己有没有儿子！但尼禄却为了这个人，对自己说出那样的话，尼禄这些毫无意义的同情心，是跟谁学的？那个看起来像圣母一样可怜兮兮的歌姬小姐吗？但丁深吸了一口气，他知道，无论自己怎么生气愤怒，这些情绪在无比想再见到尼禄想再和他说上两句打情骂俏的话面前显得微不足道，就像雨滴坠落进幽深的大海，甚至都不能让海面泛起一丝涟漪。  
但丁起身，拎起座椅背后的风衣出了门。  
夜里寒冷的凉风总是能让人清醒几分，但丁不得不感慨，阎魔刀真好用。无论如何，能划破空间让他更快的见到尼禄这点，确实值得称赞。  
越是靠近尼禄，感受着尼禄平稳的呼吸，但丁内心逐渐平静放松。这孩子一直有这种魔力，但丁很清楚。他挑了一个正对着尼禄卧室窗户的天台楼顶偷看这个被月光覆盖的睡美人。这让但丁有种熟悉的既视感，第一次看到尼禄时也是在天台。可是这一次尼禄可不像那次，像个活蹦乱跳的小奶猫一样毫不吝啬的展现自己青涩的战斗方式。现在的尼禄蜷缩在床铺的一边，身上没有搭盖任何毛毯或者被子，只是怀里紧紧抱着一个红色的风衣。但丁一眼就认出了那件衣服，他暗自偷笑起来，这是被他“淘汰”了的一件外套，有次和尼禄清理他那个杂乱不堪的事务所时要丢掉的，他还记得尼禄当时红着脸从他手里抢过装着这风衣的纸箱主动要求去扔垃圾。此时的但丁感到前所未有的得意与愉悦，这么多天以来的郁闷的心情一扫而光，他想要立刻跳进尼禄的卧室，想要用自己的体温温暖这只被凉风吹的发冷的小猫，或许…还可以做点坏事，让尼禄当着他的面用这件旧大衣自慰给自己看…  
可当但丁正准备这么做的时候，一个无情的事实拍醒了他，“即使你也想着我，却还是不肯来找我吗？”但丁自嘲着，有些裂痕已经产生。但丁明白，即使某天尼禄可能会原谅他，他也不会原谅自己给尼禄带来的伤害，告诉尼禄维吉尔是他的亲生父亲，又在瞬间将这个男孩的幻想捏碎。可但丁也知道，无论让他选择多少次，他还是会因愤怒而杀掉维吉尔，他不能容忍有人伤害他的尼禄，哪怕这个人是自己也不可以。如果一开始…尼禄从来就不知道一切就好了…但丁绝望的想着。忽然间，他的脑海里浮现出一个想法，他得去找一趟妮可，那个疯狂的自称艺术家的武器大师。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*灵感来源<恐怖游轮>  
*圣母没有在骂姬丽叶，虽然圣母可能听起来是个yygq的词，不过这里用在姬丽叶身上没有贬义的意思


End file.
